Sesshomaru's Rage: Part 2
by Zerhai Dragonspirit
Summary: sequel to Sesshomaru's rage: part 1 Inuyasha turned on the group years ago then disappeared. Now he has returned, what will the group do with him; now complete: part 3 is finish as well!
1. Happily Ever after or is it?

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 2

You guys thought I was going to leave you hanging for a long time didn't you? Well I had an idea and it has just not let me go, so I'm starting up part 2 very shortly after I finished part 1. I didn't realize this would be more than one part when I started it but sometimes the characters tell you want they want and won't allow it any other way.

I hope you like what happens.

This chapter has been edited…

--

Kagome, in her small form, the form of a small black fox, just a little bigger than Kirara in her small form, with 3 three black tails, lounged next to a pond within the palace garden. Her eyes closed and if no one had known better they would have said she was perfectly content.

That is exactly what many of those in the palace thought of her. She was an ally of their lord, a full blooded kitsune youkai who was happy with her place in life, her family, her friends and her allies, they knew nothing of her miko side.

Suddenly there was another kitsune seemingly stalking her, this one was orange, with only one tail but about her size, he slowly creeped up on the lounging form of Kagome.

Just as the orange kitsune was about to pounce, Kagome jumped up and pounced the other kitsune, pinning him to the ground, then mewed as if saying 'I told you so,' and she swished her trails and went to a tree that had a robe hanging from it and went behind the tree and transformed, then grabbed the robe from behind the tree and wrapped it around herself and tied the sash, it was silky and black, just as Kagome liked it.

She looked down at the disgruntled kitsune at her feet, "Now Shippou, you should know better by now not to sneak up and try to pounce me when I'm resting," said Kagome as Shippou looked disgruntled and ran off.

She shook her head as he went back in the palace.

Just then a wild child's scream came from other door to the garden, Kagome looked in the direction only to see a naked human girl of about 2 years old headed towards her at full spead with arms up to be picked up, her violet eyes shining with mischief, her wet tangled hair in her eyes.

"Auntie Kagome!"

Kagome scooped the girl up, "Now where is your father, Sakura," the little girl gave an innocent look and shrugged causing Kagome to laugh and start walking towards the door Sakura had come out of.

Just then, said father came running out, his hair undone, a towel in his hands and his clothes soaked, he stopped when he saw Kagome with Sakura, he scowled playfully at Sakura who giggled and hid her face in Kagome's robe.

"There you are Sakura, I see you found your favorite aunt," Sakura just smiled at that. Miroku held his hands for Sakura, who squirmed in Kagome's hands.

Kagome looked seriously down at Sakura meeting the young girl's eyes and Sakura jumped willingly to her father's surprised arms.

Miroku sighed and put the towel around Sakura, "I don't know how you do that once her bath is over I never can get her to hold still or not take off."

Kagome shrugged, "It's a gift, I guess. Now go get some clothes on that girl before Sango wakes up."

Miroku looked panicked for a second, "she's not awake is she?"

Kagome quirked her head to the side, "no she's not but you better hurry; Rin can only watch the boys for so long before she looses control of them, and by the way if you see Shippou he's in trouble cause he was supposed to be helping her and he came out here to bother me."

Miroku nodded and quickly headed back inside to get Sakura dressed and relieve Rin of the burden of his older two children.

Kagome shook her head as yet another person came out into the garden; this one brought a scowl to her face.

"What do you want Jaken," she said as she swished her tails in irritation.

Jaken just scowled right back, had many more wrinkles than the first time Kagome had seen him and he hunched more but he was still the same old Jaken.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, sent me to bring you to him," he scowled at her robe, "though it would do you good to get into appropriate attire."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Sesshomaru knows this is my time that I relax, I will see what he wants then I will get dressed in something more suitable."

She then briskly went past him towards the door he had just come out of leaving him to catch up.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru sat in his office looking over a report that troubled him; it was one of three that had come in this morning from the scouts. Kagome had become a constant in his live and he trusted her implicitly, and he didn't bring everything to her attention, mostly she acted as a general to his army or at least an ally. But this is something they had been waiting for. He looked up to the sound of soft footsteps outside the door followed by quick ones, Kagome and Jaken, he thought.

"Come in," he said before there was a knock, and Kagome came in and closed the door in Jaken's face.

"You called for me Sesshomaru?"

He looked up at her and as always was shocked by what he saw, as her appearance had done since that day so many years ago when he had first seen her youkai form, he mentally calmed himself, she was an ally nothing more, beautiful as she was, she was only an ally, could not be any more.

"I got a report in this morning that you need to see," he slid a paper across the desk towards her.

She approached the desk and the paper cautiously as if it were dangerous, he knew she could smell the blood on the report as well as see it. The scout who had delivered this message was with the healers now. She picked up the paper slowly and read the contents.

The paper dropped out of her hands and she stared at the wall behind him for exactly 3 seconds before meeting Sesshomaru's eyes with her wide and almost frantic ones.

She gulped, "He's back."

Sesshomaru nodded, "yes, it seems Inuyasha is back and causing havoc again, or at least a youkai who bears a remarkable resemblance to him and is carrying tetsusaiga around."

She collapsed to the floor on her knees, her eyes glazed; it had been 14 years since she had set eyes on Inuyasha, since he had killed Kohaku, at that thought she looked up in the direction of Miroku and Sango's room. This was the wrong time for those two, with 3 young ones and twins on the way. They were happy. They didn't need this.

They had all hoped that Inuyasha was dead, they knew Naraku wasn't and the threat he represented wasn't but that was for Sesshomaru and Kagome to deal with. She and Sesshomaru had already agreed that the others did not need be involved in that fight unless absolutely necessary.

She looked down only to find Sesshomaru on a knee next to her, concern in his eyes, she had come to know that the ice lord had many emotions, though only to those he truly trusted.

As Sesshomaru looked at her he realized how much he had changed in these past 14 years because he had had a couple of humans who had gotten married and had kids in his palace, a kitsune who he cared deeply for, another younger kitsune who seemed to cause nothing but mischief but more so with the women since he had hit puberty, and most importantly a human female, his daughter who had blossomed under his watchful eye.

Kagome looked in his eyes and the depression seemed to drain out of them replaced with determination.

He came to his feet and helped her to hers, "What are we going to do, we can't let him keep killing."

Sesshomaru looked in her eyes, she didn't look a day over 25 where Sango looked her 32 years, such was the fate of a youkai who had befriended humans, to watch them age and die, "We must discuss this with Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Rin and Wolfstar."

Suddenly the door flew open, in its place was Wolfstar grinning from ear to ear.

"Were you two talking about me?"

Kagome looked at him and smiled mischievously, "yes we were discussing how we would tell the maid you had last week about the cook you had last night.?"

Wolfstar's jaw dropped before he smirked, "that could be a problem since I had both of them the night before last night."

Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Wolfstar, Inuyasha's back we will be discussing what we will do when Sango wakes up."

Wolfstar suddenly turned serious or as close as he got to it nodded, "I will inform Rin and Shippou."

Kagome nodded, "I'll tell Miroku and Sango after I get dressed. She should be awake by then. Sesshomaru nodded, "we will meet in the parlor and have the servants bring some tea up."

Kagome smiled slightly and left the room.

Sesshomaru sighed and sat on one of the couches in the room, putting his head in his hands, Wolfstar sat next to him.

Sesshomaru muttered, "What was father thinking when he took that human to his bed."

Suddenly a voice on his shoulder spoke up, "that he loved her and wanted a life with a woman he loved, protecting her," Sesshomaru looked to his should to see the flea Myouga.

The flea continued, "I know, I asked him the same thing myself," he jumped off Sesshomaru's shoulder onto his leg, "none of us could have seen this out come then."

Sesshomaru nodded, Wolfstar stood up, "Myouga is right, none could have seen this outcome then."

Sesshomaru sighed, "very well. We do what we must."

With that Wolfstar walked out of the room.

(okay what do you all think? You like? I hope so… I hope I am able to update soon.)


	2. Preparations are made

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 2

Chapter 2

Now I was surprised to get review right after I wrote my first chapter of this one. I realized this is going to be a series of sorts. It all depends what the characters do in my head and this story has taken hold of me and it simply won't let go. I admit I had a completely different idea for this story when I started it, it has taken I life of its own.

By the way a couple notes: they know the one raiding the villages is Inuyasha, remember the last time they saw Inuyasha he was transformed and had two jewel shards in him. How and why are still to be told in the story. I'm not even completely sure what is going to happen, but you all will know as soon as I write it, or at least post it.

I am so glad for all the reviews, btw just to clear this up a bit, from part one. Inuyasha has somehow gone evil and now can become full youkai with tetsusaiga in hand. Kagome went and got the shards from Kouga that he had shocking him with how she went about it. At the point I left you in part one Naraku, Inuyasha, the child and of course the shards they had are not on the same plane of existence as Kagome and the others. Part 2 takes place 14 year after part one. I hope this cleared things up a bit for you.

This chapter has been edited…

--

Kagome heard them before she got near their rooms, she was heading up to the set of 4 rooms that belonged to the Hoshi family, the boys were fighting over something, Sakura was crying, Miroku sounded frantic and there was a growl that was definitely Sango.

Kagome smiled to herself in spite of herself and the newest situation that had occurred this morning.

It sounded so normal for them; she hated to break it up, to cause the old sadness. It had taken Sango a long time to get over her brother's death at Inuyasha's hands. She had sat around her room for weeks before she left her room, so Kagome had brought her meals to her. Miroku and his antics couldn't even break her depression. Shippou and Rin had done they're damnest to try to cheer her up but their presence only made her cry.

Her crying, made Rin cry, more out of sympathy than anything else was what inadvertently did it.

The one thing Sesshomaru hated seeing was Rin crying, in his opinion she had had enough hardship and sadness in her life she didn't need to cry.

On the 5th time this happened no more than 5 minutes had passed before Sesshomaru had come barging into the room. Kagome had been in there trying to calm Sango down then when he came in trying to shoo him out.

To Kagome's surprise he looked at her with a look that could have frozen lava. She shut up completely and backed away.

Sesshomaru went to Sango and grabbed her by the arm and pulled so she would follow. When she resisted, he growled and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder despite her protests, yells, screams and her hitting his back, he took her out of the room.

Kagome remembered she had smiled in spite of herself then too, because no matter what Sango did or how many of the servants stared at their Lord carrying a screaming and cursing demon exterminator.

He took her down a few halls and then had gone into one of the training rooms he had in the palace, and threw her to the floor none too gently. She had landed on her ass and had stared up at him indignantly.

He had just looked at her and said, "defend yourself," she had had two seconds to realize what was going on, that sparring session she had gotten her ass severely kicked, even when she had her weapons.

However from that day forward she had made improvements, pulled out of the depression, and became herself once again.

Kagome thought of this as she stood not too far from their rooms, her hand went to the necklace she had put on, the one which held the small bottle that held the few jewel shards. Everything that had happened so long ago was coming back to them now for them to deal with.

Inuyasha had come back; how long it would be before Naraku and her child came back into her life as well.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was sitting in the parlor already waiting.

Sesshomaru looked up when he heard the door open and in walked the 25 year old Shippou, in the past 14 years the kid had sprouted like a weed, no longer was he a runt, though he could take the form of his 6 year old self.

In his adult form he was only a few inches shorter than Sesshomaru and thanks to the training he had received at the palace had the muscle tone and skill to use his body to its fullest potential. He was wearing a green yukata and hakamas with a silver sash.

He looked at Sesshomaru, "Wolfstar said everyone was to meet in here. What's going on?"

Sesshomaru met his gaze, "We will wait until everyone is here so it doesn't have to be repeated."

Shippou nodded and sat on a cushion on the floor.

Shortly after another figure opened the door, this time it was Rin, 21 years old and in her full glory. Sesshomaru was glad that her only suiter was Shippou, since there were no other humans in the palace. Shippou adored her though. If she were around more humans she would have numerous suitors. Her black hair was down today and it now brushed her buttocks. She was wearing a red and white kimono today.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Sesshomaru but fell again when she noticed the look in his eyes, and walked up to him, "Father, what's going on?"

He returned her steady gaze with his own, "Everything will be explained when Kagome, Wolfstar, Sango and Miroku come down."

Meanwhile Kagome was walking between Sango and Miroku, after finally calming the kids down enough to hand them off to one of the nannies in the palace. Both had asked what was going on however Kagome had forgone telling them saying this was something that only needed to be explained once and everyone would find out at once.

Wolfstar was arriving at the door at the same time they did. He opened the door for them and after they walked in, went in himself.

Kagome sat on the other side of Rin on the couch with Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku sat on another couch. Wolfstar opted to stand leaning against a wall.

Shippou spoke up, "Okay what is going on. What happened?"

Sesshomaru spoke plainly, "Inuyasha has returned and he is raiding villages, I have sent out patrols to try to stop him however I doubt they will do more than simply slow him down."

At that anger and rage, both cool and hot, appeared in the eyes of those who had not known yet.

Kagome continued, "We must form a plan for stopping him and figure out who will be going."

Sango hung her head and placed a hand on her extended belly, "I must stay here I can not risk my children's lives."

Kagome nodded, "yes you and Miroku must stay here."

At this Sango shook her head and Miroku stared at his wind tunnel, Kagome had placed a seal on it that had not allowed it grow further.

Sango spoke up again, "No, as much as I want Miroku to stay with me, he must go with you, to help avenge my brother's death."

Sesshomaru looked at her then at Rin, "Rin you must stay here to take care of Sango and the other kids."

Rin pouted but sighed knowing it was for the best.

Kagome looked at Shippou, "You will come with us."

Wolfstar then spoke up, "I will relay messages between the palace and where you guys are. You guys will also be taking a group of the finest soldiers you have, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Very well. It is set, we will leave at dawn."

With that he got up and walked out, followed by Shippou, Wolfstar and Miroku.

Sango broke out in tears, unable to take it anymore; Rin and Kagome immediately went to her, sat on either side of her and wrapped her in their arms.

It took her 5 minutes to start calming down she looked at Kagome and said, "Promise you will bring him back to me, please if things start getting bad send him back please I don't know if I could let Inuyasha take someone else from me."

Kagome looked Sango straight in the eyes and said, "I will do my best to see that no harm comes to him."

Sango searched her face and got up and ran from the room, Rin and Kagome knew she needed time alone so let her go.

Rin stood up, "Kagome you need to get ready, and Sango will be fine."

Kagome nodded, "okay rin," with that she hugged Rin and left the room.

Kagome went to her room, and into her storage chest, and started taking out traveling clothing. Once she had put those in her pack she went to her weapon rack and laid a hand on the bow that Kikyou had once left for her to find smiling.

She would have to get a few quivers of arrows from the armory and she knew the cooks were getting traveling food together for her, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Shippou.

She put her hand to the jar containing the jewel shards at her throat and did something she had not done in a very long time; she reached out with her senses for the other jewel shards.

She was surprised that she sensed the two that Inuyasha had as well as the ones Naraku had though Naraku's were not on this plane of existence.

She focused on the ones Inuyasha had and found that they were not moving but stationary no more than 15 miles from the palace, a whole lot closer than where the scout had said he had been seen.

Then the realization hit her, he was headed their way.


	3. His name is Aros

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 2

Chapter 3

I hope you all liked the last chapter, as many of you have probably noticed I have been very busy bringing some of my older stories up to date. I hope you are enjoying them as well.

I know this chapter is short, but don't want to give away too much of what Naraku is doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

This chapter has been edited…

--

Naraku against a wall watching the youkai miko in Kana's mirror a smirk on his face. He had simply moved his palace 14 years ago to a different plane of existence. It annoyed him that he had had to move his palace again closer to the miko's plane of existence; the shift had caused the insane hanyou to escape though and he had been hoping to wait a couple more years before returning to take control of the world

The evil hanyou knew he had no problem controlling Inuyasha, and was glad he had noticed the inuhanyou's escape as quickly as he had or the idiot would be blabbering his, Naraku's, plan to the inutachi plus the taiyoukai.

Once he knew he had Inuyasha under control again through the jewel shards, he realized that he could easily start putting his plans in place.

Smiling to him self he said, "Kana, show me Inuyasha."

Kana immediately shifted the mirror's view to the hanyou, who was asleep in a tree at the moment. Once she had done her lord's bidding it was easy to keep the mirror on one subject, letting her mind wander, she had grown to a stunning woman in the time they had been in this alternate world, she still wished for freedom though not as much as her sister Kagura.

Though Kagura was kept busy with the child that Naraku had made her bare, a child not her own. She sighed, she pitied her sister greatly. Having to carry the child had torn up her body between the youkai and holy energy within the child and Kagura could not have her own children, children of her own blood. She remembered the birth clearly in her head.

Flashback

Kagura screamed in agony as another contraction seized her body her belly rippled with each contraction, Kagura held her hand letting her sister squeeze it. Suddenly the want to push came upon Kagura and Kanna moved to between her sister's legs prepared to catch the child as it emerged from Kagura's body; Kagura pushed and Kanna helped ease the wailing child out of the older woman's body.

Kanna cut the cord and cleaned the child; she could clearly see the jewel shard embedded right above belly button. It was a boy.

Even at birth he had had a mess of silver and black hair, as well as three fox tails.

Kanna set the child next to her sister, who even though Kanna knew Kagura hated Naraku for embedding the child in her, she knew her sister loved the child and Kanna had loved him as well from his first wail.

Once the screaming stopped the screen door opened and Naraku stood there and smirked at Kagura, the child and Kanna, and said "his name is Aros," before leaving closing the door behind him.

end flashback

Kanna was brought out her reverie by Naraku saying, "that is enough, go see what Kagura and Aros are doing, if they are not training they will pay."

Kanna nodded and hastily left the room hoping that her sister and Aros were in the training room. As she came up to the training dojo she heard the clash of swords and wind and she smiled, good they wouldn't get in trouble.

She walked in just as Aros knocked his "mother" to the other side of the dojo with a blast of unholy energy, as Hakudoshi watched, who himself had grown to a man who looked to be 21, though much more skilled with his weapons, Aros viewed him as an older brother, though that is not what Aros thought and Kanna knew it.

Kanna shuddered to herself, very glad Aros and Hakudoshi were on their side.

He looked up at her with golden eyes so like Sesshomaru's, they lit up with a smile, "Aunt Kanna," running up to her and picking her up as if she were a feather, though he was only 13 he was strong and already as tall as Kanna, who was just a few inches shorter than her sister.

Kagura stood up. She knew Aros could not learn anything else from her. When his true blood parent came up against him even they would have problems, she winced as she felt her side, more than likely bruised ribs, she thought.

When Aros set Kanna down, the two sisters exchanged a look that said everything, they would be on earth soon and their happy time as "family" would be over, and they would have to go back to trying to get the rest of the jewel shards and kill Kagome's pack, before taking over the world, once Naraku wished on the jewel.

Kagura looked at Aros who had resumed practicing his forms, what would happen when Naraku removed the shard from Aros' abdomen? She hoped that day did not come soon.


	4. love and parting

Sesshomaru's Rage

Chapter 4

I hope you all liked me showing a peak into what has been happening with the "bad" guys. Well let's see what happens now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

This chapter has been edited as well as the rest of the story please if you wish to know how it was changed reread it.

--

It was about 2 hours before dawn and as Sango watched her husband sleep, she knew it would be too soon for her.

She placed a hand over her bulging stomach where the twins were moving, they seemed as restless as her. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, though she knew she would not indulge in more crying until they were gone, she knew it would simply be too hard on them.

Sango sat up a bit to relieve the discomfort that pooled in her lower back, and thought Kagome was taking everything very well. Inuyasha had once been very close to Kagome, and she believed that Inuyasha had even loved her, though Sango knew that Kagome no longer loved Inuyasha that was even before he had done what he had, he had simply hurt her too much, and apparently he couldn't handle the fact that she was more powerful than him.

Because she couldn't sleep, she, as quietly as possible, slid from the bed and went to her storage cabinet and opened it, inside were her tools of a demon slayer. She ran her hand over her armor, her katana, her large boomerang, and her mask.

She wished she was going with them, taking her vengeance out on the hanyou that had killed her little brother, though she knew he was in a better place. She had named her oldest son Kohaku after him.

She closed the cabinet then went to her vanity and picked up a small box and opened it, inside was a silver chain and pendant, the pendant she had had specially made, it was in the shape of her large boomerang. She would give this to Miroku before they left.

She had planned on giving it to him on their anniversary but this occasion was much more suitable.

Meanwhile in another part of the palace two others were awake, and cuddled together.

Shippou held Rin close to him, when they had finished the preparations for leaving they had run into each other and one thing had led to another, and they were mates now.

Shippou nuzzled his face into the curve of Rin's neck where his mating bite was, they had not said a word, and both knew what the other was feeling. They were afraid they would not see each other again because of Naraku. The evil hanyou had taken so much from both of them in their pasts; they wanted to at least have each other.

They snuggled closer, simply content with being in each other's arms.

As the two lovers held each other close, one other had not been able to sleep and she had been in one of the training dojo's beating the crap out of a dummy.

Kagome knew the shards had not moved, so she knew Inuyasha was more than likely asleep. She had dreaded this day when she would have to face Inuyasha again. Unless he changed his ways she knew they would have to destroy him and Kagome really didn't want to, he had been her friend, almost a brother to her.

She kicked the dummy one last time shattering it. Kagome sighed and wiped a hand across her forehead before sensing around the palace that was awake besides her.

She wasn't surprised that Sango was awake; she knew the demon slayer wanted to go with them even though she was not able.

She smirked when she sensed Rin and Shippou, which was a pleasant surprise for her. At least they had each other. Kagome didn't have anyone, and didn't believe she needed anyone right now.

In her opinion, for her to truly need someone was to give them a chance to hurt her, consequentially she made sure she didn't need a person to love, for that would let them hurt her.

All she needed was her friends.

She sighed and smirked when she looked at the remains of the dummy, she laughed, and these were supposed to hold to youkai attacks?

Suddenly a captain of the guard, who was a hawk youkai named, Hiroshi, came in, and saw the shattered dummy and sighed, "You know Lady Kagome, there are only 4 people I know who can shatter those dummies like that; one is you, another is Lord Sesshomaru, Wolfstar, and the lady Sango."

He smirked, "I don't know how even you do it much less the lady Sango, it always amazes me."

Kagome smirked at him, "she just knows the right place to hit it, just as she always knows the right place to hit an enemy."

He nodded, "I see."

She looked back at the shattered dummy or at least what was left of it, "Well I better get to the bath, it was nice talking to you," as she left the training dojo.

The guard watched her leave, and once she had closed the door behind her he said, "How a female youkai such as you could not be mated is beyond me."

He then turned to the mess on the floor she had left and shook his head and then called for a servant to clean it up, before leaving the room and heading for the barracks, he had to start waking the rest of the guard who was coming with their Lord.

Nearly one hour before dawn everyone started waking up, at least those who had been asleep.

Miroku woke up and found his wife not in bed with him he looked around the room and found her asleep on with her head on the vanity, he brushed some hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead, not meaning to wake her up, but her eyes fluttered open.

She smiled at him then picked up a box from her vanity when she sat up.

"Miroku, I want you to have this," and handed him the box. He looked surprised but took the box and opened the top and a smile of joy touched his face.

"My dearest Sango," he said as he pulled her into an embrace, grabbing her ass in the process, "I will treasure it always," then she smacked him across the face with a smile on hers and he put a hand to his reddened cheek, a grin on his face, then he took the necklace out of the box and put it around his neck and kissed her cheek.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru had made his way to his bathing chambers and was enjoying the warm water because he knew he would not have it for a while, he had never understood his brother's behavior after Kagome had come out of her trance like state, it had just not made any sense, yes he hated his brother but there was something that his mother had told him when he was young, "there cannot be hate without great love."

He smirked to himself, and swore that if he could, he would bring Inuyasha back to his senses.

Rin and Shippou were quickly getting dressed; Shippou so he could leave and Rin so she could take care of Sango and see everyone off. They exchanged heated glances and before they realized it they were back in bed and their clothing was on the floor.

Once the new lovers had finished being new lovers, again, they really got dressed this time and exchanged one more kiss before they left Shippou's room.

Kagome was finishing putting everything she was taking with her into her pack when a knock came to her door, she opened it to the guard captain, Hiroshi.

"My lady," he bowed, "it is time we got going."

She nodded and put her pack on her back, "yes it is."

He lead her down to the parlor they had met in yesterday and said, "Ah-Un is packed down and waiting at the gates with the guards and the other beasts of burden, now I shall go get the others."

She nodded and he left the room as she set her pack down temporarily, they had to make sure everything was finalized before they headed off.


	5. the hunt begins

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 2

Chapter 5

I know this chapter took longer than usual for me to update. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

--

Sesshomaru entered the parlor and found only Kagome in there; he knew the others would be on there shortly, he noticed that she was in her battle garments, that her hair was tied back and then braided down her back, and that she was on edge, since she had her tails wrapped around her waist instead of flying free.

He mentally shook himself, never had he come across a female he had not wanted more and she was the one youkai that was untouchable to him at the moment. The one that he had hurt so bady that he was part of the reason she did not want a mate at all.

He simply walked to a seat and sat down, nodding to Kagome and she nodded in return, he saw she was rummaging through her pack, making sure everything was in order, not long after did Miroku and Shippou enter the room, the smell of salt water was fresh on both males, and in Shippou's case there also was the musky scent of mating.

Sesshomaru caught himself before he growled at the young kitsune. Sesshomaru knew that Rin and Shippou loved each other, yes Rin had loved Kohaku when she was a child, however her love for the kitsune was much more mature and stronger.

The taiyoukai mentally shook himself; reminding himself that he had been waiting for Shippou to ask to mate Rin, that the immediacy of the mission had forgone tradition.

The inu-taiyoukai definitely remembered when Shippou had first come to him to ask permission to court Rin.

Flashback

Sesshomaru sat at his desk reading a report from one of the border guards.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he said without even looking up at the door, "Enter."

In walked Shippou, wringing his hands, smelling of fear and his heart beating so fast it seemed to Sesshomaru that it might break out of the kitsune's chest.

This surprised the taiyoukai, now a days the kitsune was very confidant and even led a good bit of the western army, what could have made Shippou so scared.

He looked up at Shippou and asked, "what is it Shippou?"

Shippou gulped and looked at Sesshomaru, "milord, I have come to ask permission to court Rin, I really like her a lot and I would like the chance to see if maybe she could like me as much as I like her."

Sesshomaru smirked almost evilly, making the kitsune sweat even more, it was obvious to Sesshomaru that Shippou was telling the truth however it was probably good to make sure by giving a bit more of a fright.

"Do you think you are strong enough to protect her, Shippou," he asked the prospective boyfriend, as Kagome would have put it, of Rin.

Shippou nodded vigourously, "yes milord, I believe I am strong enough to protect her from any harm that might come her way."

Sesshomaru fixed Shippou with an icy glare and simply replied, "I hope you are sure because if you let her become harmed in any way I will kill you slowly and I will enjoy it, and I give you my permission to court my daughter.

He had then pretended to ignore the kitsune as he let out a sigh of relief and rushed out of the room.

End Flashback

Sesshomaru smirked, though he would definitely be having a talk with his now son-in-law.

Everyone looked at each other, not a word was said as they nodded and filled out of the room and toward the palace gate, none had to say a word, they all knew the importance and the significance of whom they were heading out to hunt.

Meanwhile miles away from the palace, Inuyasha was roused from his slumber in a tree by Naraku contacting him in his mind, he nearly fell out of the tree, Naraku was sending him to kill his former companions as well as his half brother and then collect the shards of the shikon no tama from Kagome's body.

He shook himself; his eyes seemed almost glazed as he took off at a run towards Sesshomaru's palace.

In the back of his mind he was reeling, he had no control over his body at all; Naraku was using the shards embedded in him to control him, to hurt his friends.

The real Inuyasha knew that he was only the decoy to keep the group busy while Naraku worked on his main plan, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Meanwhile many miles away in a small village tending to a wounded man, Kikyou sat. When suddenly she sensed Inuyasha's presence in the world again. She smiled to herself and continued to stitch up the villager's wound.

Finally she thought, finally she would have the death she wanted, a death at Inuyasha's hands, the years had been long and hard on her, even though she did not age.

She had many times considered ending it herself but then she remembered her determination to have the one she most loved end it for her.

When she finished mending the wound of the man in front of her she stood up and bowed to a nearby village elder and said, "I must take my leave, thank you for your hospitality."

The village elder bowed in return and replied, "it was a pleasure, priestess to help one such as yourself."

With that she turned away and set out in the direction she had sensed Inuyasha, she wanted to end her time in this world as soon as humanly possibly, she smirked, or undeadly possible in her case.

Meanwhile the group at the palace had joined up with the guards who were to accompany them, who had been waiting at the gate for them.

No one said a word as they set out in the direction Kagome had pointed out, the direction that Inuyasha lay in; the hunt of the hanyou had begun.


	6. pity

Sesshomaru's Rage Part 2

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

Author's note: I have edited this whole story, for those of you who have been loyal to me through thick and thin, I did not change much but I edited it so that it fit after the end of the anime… did not change the story line much though I would recommend you reread it to find out how much was actually changed…

--

Inuyasha felt the tainted shards in his forehead pulse, jerking him from his sleep, urging him in the direction of the west, to those he is ordered to kill. His red eyes watched the forest carefully as he jumped from the tree and ran towards his foes, his innerself weeping, crying and twitching. If Naraku was not controlling his body that is what he would be doing in real life, it hurt him so much that he had betrayed his friends and lost Kagome it seemed to his brother.

He believed that now she was a youkai, Sesshomaru had taken her as mate, not knowing what had really happened, how they had come after him in unison only could mean that. It tore him apart even more than his betrayal of his friends, and knew that Sango, Miroku, and Shippou would never forgive him for killing Kohaku, which he had done at Naraku orders, since the evil hanyou had discovered the boy's betrayal.

The body raced towards the western palace, towards a fate that the inner self was loathe to accept, part of him still wanted to live, to find a mate, to have happiness even if it wasn't with Kagome or Kikyou.

Meanwhile, the group traveled, most of the core group were quiet except Kagome who was talking to the captain of the guard, Hiroshi who was telling of stories of his childhood, keeping her mind off of the task at hand, keeping her spirit up and flirting outright with her, though he knew she was not a virgin to him she was a very desirable female, and she was not taken, and since his lord had not made a move to claim her as his own, he felt it left her open to other male's advances.

Though watching from a number of feet behind, Sesshomaru kept a good eye on them, his beast, screaming at him to kill the one it wanted. His sensible self knew better than to kill the captain, who was a good soldier, Kagome could have anyone she wished, she did not have to choose him, he tried to explain to his beast, who merely sulked, though a growl nearly broke from his throat as a laugh escaped from Kagome's throat, at one of Hiroshi's stories, though it was good to hear her laugh with all this sorrow around.

He did not realize that Shippou had been watching him and his adoptive mother, he smirked, at least there was going to be something interesting happening with all this depressing shit, he thought.

As the group went towards Inuyasha who was headed their way, Kikyou was making her way to the direct path of Inuyasha, to cause her own end, the way she wanted it to end, she sat against the tree she had choosen, hoping he would get there soon, she was tired.

Tired of living, tired of the charade of being a fully alive woman, tired of everything.

Inuyasha ran in the direction be was compelled to go, destroying everything in his path, already he had completely destroyed a village, two hunting parties and a set of guards sent from the western palace to slow him down, none of which had slowed him down much, his inner self had fully withdrawn for now and the beast and Naraku ruled his body now.

Suddenly a familiar scent hit him, the scent of graveyard soil and bones, the scent of Kikyou, when Naraku realized what had caused him to stop he compelled the hanyou forward through the tainted jewel shards. Compelling Inuyasha to kill Kikyou, to destroy her once and for all.

He found her waiting, sitting on the roots of a tree, as she sensed him looking at her she simply looked up at him and when what looked back at her was she saw was not the one she loved, Inuyasha but not Inuyasha.

Her eyes got wide in fright, she did not want her end to come at the hands of Naraku, that was not how she wanted it to end. Quickly she picked up her bow and arrows, her eyes narrowing as she aimed for Inuyasha, if he could not end her unending suffering then she would end his.

As Kikyou aimed her arrow, Kagome stopped, feeling the tug on her that was the missing part of kikyou's soul, the tug that only happened when Kikyou was near, and she was in the same vicinity as Inuyasha.

She put a hand up and turned around facing a flustered Sesshomaru, who quickly got himself under control.

"What is it Kagome, is he near," he asked in a bare whisper that not many can hear, not even many youkai, except for the most powerful, with the most exceptional hearing.

She simply nodded and shifted to her tiny form, turning back to give him a stern look, saying essentially don't follow me, I will scout ahead.

Before he could voice a complaint she was gone into the thicket, with not even a trace of her scent to say exactly where she had gone so he could not follow her. He cursed in his mind, he hated that she could purify her own scent, so he nodded to Hiroshi and Shippou to make ready.

Meanwhile Kikyou was watching a twitching Inuyasha on the ground, when Naraku had ordered him to kill Kikyou, his true self had gained some control, his insanity showing, his instability showing at the very thought of killing Kikyou himself.

Kikyou still had her bow at the ready, just incase this was just a trick.

Kagome watched from a branch, taking in the situation, she knew that if Inuyasha's beast took over again Kikyou would not stand a chance, but Kikyou seemed in control of the situation for now, so she took in the chance to run back to the group.

Meanwhile Naraku is staring into Kanna's mirror cursing at losing control of the hanyou, seemed the insane hanyou had more strength then it had seemed.

He focused again on the mirror and the shards in Inuyasha's forehead and worked towards pushing Inuyasha to run away. Naraku himself could kill Kikyou.

Inuyasha twitched and covered his ears with his clawed hands when a new order came from Naraku, he willed himself to stay where he was, he would not kill any more!

Kikyou watched the man she had loved so much when she had been truly alive, pity overwhelming her heart, though she willed herself to keep control of herself and her bow, and not let her guard down.


	7. jealousy and rage

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 2

Chapter 7

I hope you have liked the story so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Thank you all who have been loyal to me and my stories.

--

Sesshomaru glared into the direction Kagome had gone and nearly growled in frustration, suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the monk, Miroku standing next to him.

The monk nodded to him then removed her hand, "I hate waiting too, though it is very honorable that you actually wait when I know you can hear what is happening though I know not what that is, she has changed so much over the years, and yet here we are again on the hunt for Naraku only this time we fight against Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru just looked back into the trees, the other soldiers stood around though he knew their senses were trained into the forest in which they stood. Sesshomaru had not heard anything but footsteps, which seemed odd.

Suddenly to his left, Kagome walked out of the thicket in her humanoid form, "We must hurry, Kikyou has it under control for now but I know not for how long, we only need a few," she looked at Shippou and Miroku, "Shippou, Miroku," then looked then at Sesshomaru who simply nodded then she looked at Hiroshi, "and you Hiroshi will come. All of you follow me quickly."

She set into the forest again with Sesshomaru, Miroku, Shippou, and Hiroshi following her.

Right before they burst into the clearing, they heard an enraged cry come from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru brandishing Tokijin and Kagome with her katana were the first to brake through the trees and at the sight of them Inuyasha's eyes went shot red again, rage and jealousy allowing Naraku to gain control over him again.

He stood up and pointed Tetsusaiga in their direction.

Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru, "you took her from me, you stole her, you will pay."(appologies for this, remember he is insane.)

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I have done no such thing, you drove her away yourself, though she is not mine."

Inuyasha laughed evilly and yelled attacking with Tetsusaiga, "WIND SCAR" at Sesshomaru, who merely leveled Tokijin and reflected the attack, then Inuyasha jumped into the air in the path of the attack and yelled swinging Tetsusaiga again, "BACKLASH WAVE."

Sesshomaru only smirked and attacked again with Tokijin this time using his own attack, "DRAGON STRIKE" there seemed to be a war of energies and the two brothers fought to gain advantage over the other when the dragon strike took the advantage and sent Inuyasha flying backwards.

As he flew backwards, Kagome and Hiroshi both rushed forward to capture the hanyou. Kagome got to the spot he had fallen first though when she got there, Inuyasha was not there, broken trees and an imprint on the ground but no Inuyasha, Hiroshi then arrived a millisecond later. She tried to find his scent but that seemed to disappear as well. Neither noticed before it was too late when he fell from the trees above onto Kagome, knocking her out with the hilt of Tetsaiga and grabbing her around her waist and rushing away Hiroshi hot on his heals.

Shippou, Miroku and Sesshomaru were not far behind.

Kikyou had watched this, silently though she had placed a barrier around herself to protect her from the attacks. She would think on these events and decide on her next action.

She stood and sighed, knowing that Kagome would need the rest of her soul for the fight coming, she could sense it in the wind and in the tug on the piece of Kagome's soul within her clay body.

She knew Naraku would come for her eventually, and now she knew that Inuyasha would not fulfill her request. He would rather kill himself than harm her.

She sighed and looked at her soul collectors, she knew what she had to do, there was only one way she could help Kagome now.

Meanwhile Kagome had woken up and was fighting the grip Inuyasha had on her, and soon they were wrestling on the forest floor.

In a stroke of luck, Inuyasha had pinned her, he knew he had few seconds before the hawk, his brother and the others caught up with him, he snarled at her and said, "fine if I can't have you then no one can," he then plunged a clawed hand into her stomach making sure to tear as many organs as possible and grabbing and snapping her spine before jumping away from her leaving her bleeding, dying on the forest floor.

As she lay there she watched as he literally faded from view, disappearing into mist, before she succumbed to darkness.


	8. rebirth

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 2

Chapter 8

Thank you to all who loyally read my fan fictions!

--

Naraku slammed Inuyasha into a wall, "you failed me mutt!"

Inuyasha simply wimpered.

Naraku glared at him, "Next time I order you to do something, I expect it done! Otherwise I will not give you Kagome when the world is mine, I will take her for myself and keep you alive to torture you as I take her every night!"

Inuyasha laughed, "but I killed Kagome so Sesshomaru couldn't have her."

Naraku rushed him and kicked him, breaking ribs, "you think she will stay that way for long with your father's other fang you idiot. You are to return to the that world and kill the orange kitsune, the one called Shippou, and if you come across Kikyou again you will kill her!"

Inuyasha curled into a ball, "NEVER, why don't you send Kagome's and Sesshomaru's brat after them if you want the kitsune dead so badly!"

Naraku smirked before kicking Inuyasha again causing the inu-hanyou to curl into a tighter ball, "it is not time for him to go to that world, to truly break their spirit," he turned his back on Inuyasha and continued talking, "now be gone, you must return at first light."

Inuyasha crawled out of the room away from Naraku.

The first one to Kagome was Hiroshi, he stared at her, her pale skin grey and her blood sinking into the ground, he knelt next to her and started ripping his shirt and using the part he ripped to try to quench the bleeding, the amount of blood she was losing was even too much for a youkai.

Sesshomaru was next to come, he froze, and simply fell to his knees his hand gripping testing, and howled to the heavens in mourning as he heard Kagome's last heart beat.

Shippou then burst into the clearing with Miroku on his back, he immediately dropped Miroku with a plop and went and cradled his adoptive mother's head in his lap and joined Sesshomaru in their howl, tears falling from all eyes.

They were like that for a few minutes before Tetsaiga pulsed catching Sesshomaru's attention fully.

He drew his father's fang, and spoke as Shippou voice grew silent, "will you revive her Tetsaiga?"

It pulsed in response and he stood up and saw the imps of the underworld, Tetsaiga pulsed urgently and he slew the imps of the underworld.

The first face Kagome saw was the concerned face of the hawk youkai and palace guard, Hiroshi then Shippou and Miroku, then finally Sesshomaru, she stared at them, from the looks in their eyes she knew what had happened and that explained why she had been talking to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, she had thought it a dream.

They helped her up, she felt soar all over, though she knew she was fully healed, it felt like she was one giant bruise.

The first thing she said was, "He got away."

They simply nodded.

But they all knew he would be back, and soon if they were guessing correctly.

Meanwhile Kikyou stood on a cliff and one by one slew each of her soul collectors, her heart wept though she could shed no tears. The last one slid from her grasp as she looked into the horizon, sighed, "I will always love you Inuyasha," and she jumped to her doom at the jagged rocks so far below.

About a minute later Kagome was sitting in a tent that had been set up at the camp when she sensed the part of her soul that had been missing for so long flying towards her fast, she rushed out of the tent and it hit her in the chest absorbing into her skin, making her soul whole.

She gasped, the others in the camp watched her expectantly as she suddenly started hovering and glowing then there was a flash before she slowly came back to the ground, she was quickly was caught by Hiroshi who had been guarding her tent, seeing her personal safety as his mission. She was calmly asleep when he caught her, he quickly pushed the tent flap aside and took her back inside and placed her back on the cot.

What he didn't notice was not a few feet away was Sesshomaru's eyes starting to bleed red, all soldiers near him quickly gave him space, only one came near him, Shippou, who placed a hand on his father-in-law's shoulder, "he simply caught her Sesshomaru-sama. He is not mating her, it seems the rest of her soul has returned, Kikyou is dead."

Most of the soldiers had never seen their lord hold so many emotions, sure he had softened up since Lady Kagome had come to live at the palace but never had they seen him loose control, the mated ones recognized the signs, their lord was deeply in love, what troubled them was why he had not claimed her as mate, though none dared say anything to him directly.

Sesshomaru calmed himself as soon as Hiroshi left Kagome's tent and bowed before his lord and said, "she sleeps peacefully my lord," then quickly sat down.


	9. memories and regrets

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 2

Chapter 9

I'm sorry I have not updated in a while, but I am updating now.. I hope you like it.

--

Sesshomaru stared at the tent Kagome slept in, cursing himself for letting the hanyou get his hands on Kagome, for though she was a formidable opponent, Inuyasha was now insane which led to an unpredictable nature. Who would have known that Inuyasha would kill Kagome, and who would have known that Kikyou would kill herself to help Kagome, for that is what it seemed had happened.

He shook his head, he had known that he would not be happy with any other female other than Kagome, she had proved herself to be a powerful ally, though because of his guilt, his pride would not let him make suit for her, to ask for her hand as his mate, he did not deserve her, better to let one of others who sought her, have her as mate. He shook his head, knowing that, letting another male have her was impossible for him as well.

Each year when heat came upon him he wished for Kagome to come to him, yet each year she had helped Wolfstar distract the council so he could go where he needed to relieve the heat, even when she herself was in heat, then she would have Sango, Miroku and Shippou tie her up to keep her from going out of control. Even she did not want him and he would not give affection where it was not wanted, she would remain his dear friend, and he would make sure she had a suitable mate, one worthy of her.

Meanwhile inside the tent Kagome had awoken, she felt whole in a way that she hadn't in a long time, many years and she sighed in content, Kikyou was finally in peace.

She then fully remembered what had happened, and growled her revenge, she would never take pity on Inuyasha ever again, he deserved it no longer.

She put a hand to the ever present pendant around her neck and sighed, wishing things were different, wishing that Naraku had never gotten a hold of her child, a child that by all rights should be either dead or in her arms.

She would not mate until this was settled, until her child was free of Naraku, either through death or come over to her side. She sighed sorrowfully remembering the first year she had stayed at Sesshomaru's palace, the first time since her rape that his heat had come.

Flashback

Kagome sat in a hot spring with Sango and Rin, it had been a stressful day of training, and the three had taken a well deserved break.

Suddenly a scent had flowed through the royal wing of the palace, a scent that she recognized, Sesshomaru in heat, and he was headed her way.

She had gone quiet and Sango and Rin looked to Kagome who looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Quickly Kagome got out of the spring and pulled a robe on and left the room and headed for her room, quickly she entered and got a simple kimono on and as she was tying the sash, Sesshomaru barges in his eyes red and his scent tinged with heat, that rolled of his body in waves, holding onto Sesshomaru's waist is Wolfstar who is trying to restrain his lord, but only succeeding in slowing him down.

Kagome stared and gulped before walking towards him almost not of her own will, but when she gets right outside of his reach she punches him with a tinge of miko and youkai energy knocking him out.

She then looked at Wolfstar and said, "he should stay knocked out for a while, take him where he needs to be I will distract the councel.

Wolfstar nodded and picked up Sesshomaru and threw him over his shoulder before going out of the room.

End Flashback

Kagome sighed, she knew Sesshomaru wanted her badly, and knew that it had nothing to do with the fact that she was now youkai, because he had wanted her even when he had thought her human. More than likely he wanted her because of her power and when she got more powerful, he only wanted her more.

She quickly got off her palate and quickly dressed herself in her armor and weapons, she narrowed her eyes and smirked, Hiroshi was outside the tent keeping guard more than likely. That hawk was as protective of her as Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru had seen it. She nearly laughed out loud, how she was used to men fighting over her. First it had been Inuyasha and Kouga, now it was Sesshomaru and Hiroshi.

As these thoughts go through her head Shippou gulps as he looks at his father-in-law, he knew Sesshomaru could smell the mating and was waiting for an appropriate time to talk to Shippou, and Shippou knew he would have hell to pay.

Meanwhile, many miles away, Inuyasha lay curled up in a tree, he had returned to this world at first light as ordered but Naraku had not given him any other orders as to when he was to kill Shippou or Kikyou (note: he doesn't know that Kikyou is dead), so he would stay curled up here and sleep, and heal for his wounds Naraku had given him still had not healed. Oh how he wished for Kagome's tender touch when she would place bandages on his wounds, soothing them as much as helping them heal.

He was glad that Sesshomaru had brought Kagome back, he truly regretting having killed her. Though now he knew that he truly had no chance for her as mate, if he got a chance he would simply betrat Naraku and reveal the evil hanyou's plans to Inuyasha's former friends, he was sure Kagome would at least listen to him even if he was in a dungeon. He fingered the hilt of tetsusaiga, it had responded less and less to him over time, and the only thing that kept it responding at all was his true desire to protect Kagome, not kill her, though since he had killed her he had not tested to see if it responded at all.


	10. dreams and birth

Sesshoamru's Rage

Part 2

Chapter 10

Note: just to clarify, Kagome doesn't want a mate right now, she believes she doesn't deserve a mate until the mess with naraku and her son is dealt with completely. She is too scared right now but will not admit that that is the case, anyway before she mates I have a few surprises up my sleeve. mwahahahahaha though she does have feelings for sesshomaru she is kinda scared of them bc of the rape… well I hope you enjoy the story!

--

Kagome sat at the campfire listening to the guys talk about strategies dealing with Naraku and preparations that needed to be made, as she let her mind wander. It wandered to the dream she had been having since the rest of her soul had been returned to her, that had been one week ago.

They were following Inuyasha's trail but it seemed that they never caught up with him no matter how fast or slow they went.

This dream she had been having was strange, she dreamed she sat on a throne and across her lap was the sword of hell, Sou'nga, she never could see her face but there were always people bowing to her and she seemed to rule over a very dark domain, she thought it was a very strange dream especially since she had not thought of that sword for a long time, and it wasn't supposed to be a threat any longer since it was in hell now, the strangest part was that it seemed more a memory than a dream, she hoped she would figure it out soon.

Meanwhile just a few miles away Inuyasha was trying to get tetsusaiga to work but it would not transform, it refused to, and Inuyasha was coming to realize that the sword had rejected him because he no longer had someone to protect, namely Kagome.

He glared at the blade willing it to transform, it was why he had been running instead of confronting Kagome's entourage or even trying to kill Shippou like Naraku had ordered.

It also bothered him that had seen hide nor hair of Kikyou except for a few bits of cloth at the bottom of a cliff, it wondered what had become of his lost love, he would twitch and cringe at the thought that she was truly dead again, and seriously considered killing himself at the thought of a world without Kikyou.

But he thought, the only way I will be free is if give myself up which Naraku will never allow, he sighed again, wishing he had the old days back, days when Kagome was at his side and Sesshomaru had not interfered and raped her, and when she had been human not youkai, when she needed his protection, when he needed her help to take down enemies with a combination of her purification arrow and his wind scar.

He stared down at the sword, a sword that she had pulled from its resting place within his fathers tomb, had stood up to Sesshomaru even when he had tried to kill her. He pouted, after all the times his brother had tried to kill her, now she was at the bastards side, not his.

Maybe I should just let them catch me, it would end my misery, he thought, subconsciously making a decision, and without Naraku realizing it he slows down in running from them.

As he did that Naraku sat in the dojo watching as Hakudoshi and Aros spar, he smirked watching them.

The two exchanged blows viciously until Hakudoshi was blown back by Aros' light whip. Hakudoshi glared at Aros, he hated to be out done by that stupid kid.

Naraku smirked when Hakudoshi had trouble getting up from the blow Aros had given him. The boy was nearly ready, ready to face Kagome and Sesshomaru, finally he had a minion who surpassed even them and to top it off would be a weakness to them as well for he knew they would try to save him, he laughed, once he had defeated his hated enemies he could take over the world at his own leisure.

Hakudoshi rushed at Aros only to have the crossbreed easily dodge him, then kick Hakudoshi in the ass to the other side of the dojo.

Naraku nearly laughed out loud, Aros wasn't even trying and he was beating the crap out of the best of Naraku's own creations, he was very glad he had stolen that small bundle of flesh when Kagome had miscarried because of his miasma, he truly would not have wanted this boy as his opponent.

Meanwhile at the palace Rin sat with Sango, neither talked, but both missing their men, though it had not been long.

Both women wished to be with their other halves, helping to get the revenge.

Sango felt as her babies kicked within her, Miroku had to come back, she needed him, the babies would be coming a month or so maybe even sooner, you could never tell with twins.

Suddenly a burst of pain hit her lower back and she gasped and held her belly, Rin put a hand on her shoulder and Sango said, "it's time," Rin nodded and helped Sango up and towards the door, she had to get Sango to the midwives so twins could be birthed properly.

Rin grabbed a servant they were passing by and told her to run ahead to tell the midwives that she and Sango were headed down to the birthing chambers.

Sango winced as another contraction hit her, she groaned, thinking that she should be used to this by now.

Tears fell from Sango's eyes as she fully realized that these twins would be the first of her children to be birthed without Miroku somewhere nearby and without Kagome helping her give birth.

Rin quietly helped the demon exterminator to the birthing rooms where the midwives were ready for her and helped Sango lay down on the bed and get her comfortable between contractions. Sango would need all the support she could get right now.


	11. birth and death

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 2

Chapter 11

Note: WOW this part of the story is turning out much longer than I expected, I thought it would be about as long as part one oh wait this one is about half the length because of shorter chapters, I will be rectifying that soon! I hope you remember that Kagome's ancestor made a comment about her being more than just a youkai miko, grin Well you will see in this chapter, or at least the beginning of it… I think there are at least 5 more chapters coming after this one I hope. The characters are telling me to write and I can't stop which is why I have had these chapters come out back to back to back. I hope you enjoy! By the way I am apologizing for this chapter right now because it is very sad, don't blame me blame the characters. Oh and I know that having many part is kinda annoying but it is looking like there are 2 more parts coming… it just seems that way to me, oh shit now I'm rambling to you guys, lol, well on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha however all characters I have created are my own.

--

Wolfstar flew towards the palace, he was flying back to check up on everything and to give Rin and Sango an update on their males. He smirked except for the fact that they seemed to be on a wild goose chase everything was okay.

Well maybe except for the little episode when Kagome died and was brought back to life by testsaiga, everything had gone good, Kagome had even got the last remaining part of her soul back.

The palace came into view and he sighed, thinking of the council, they were truly out to get Sesshomaru, even they had figured out that Sesshomaru had a serious thing for the female kitsune that had been living at the palace for so long and it became harder and harder to convince them that Sesshomaru needed to go to the heat brothels, when the one their lord wanted was right there.

They wanted to know why he didn't mate her, Wolfstar sighed again, he would never be able to explain the situation to them without demanding their lord mate her and no other, they could not know about her heritage as a youkai miko, Wolfstar knew only because his race could sense things like that, however he also knew that she was not just a youkai miko, though what he could not tell.

He circled and landed in the courtyard and quickly went inside, he would seek out the two ladies before he even spoke with the council, he looked in their room and could not find them, he grabbed a passing servant's arm and asked, "Where is the lady Sango and the Lady Rin?"

The male servant bowed slightly to Wolfstar, "they are in the birthing chambers my lord, though they have been in there for the past 4 days I hear rumors that things are not going well."

Wolfstar's eyes got wide and let go of the servants arm and raced down to where the birthing chambers are, only to be stopped by female guards, "males are not allowed to enter the birthing chambers," they said.

He glared at them but they did not budge, he sighed, "how is the birth going?"

They looked at each other then back at him, "Not well my lord, she is loosing blood, and they cannot stop the bleed, and one twin is backwards."

Wolfstar cursed under his breath, "should I bring the father, Miroku?"

They nodded, "yes she screams for him when she is in pain, I hear they have given her something for the pain right now but I fear she may not survive this birth."

Wolfstar nodded and ran back the way he came saying over his shoulder, "I will bring back Miroku, tell them that I will return."

With that he raced out to the court yard and straight to the skies, he would bring back Sesshomaru as well though he didn't want his lord to have to confront the council right now, Sesshomaru might be the only one who could save Sango.

Meanwhile at the nightly camp, Kagome and Sesshomaru are sparing to release some stress, all the soldiers are circled around them making bets as to who will win, cheering on their favored one, the spar seems about even for now, Miroku and Shippou are taking in the bets, and holding onto the gold until the end.

Shippou looks to the skies momentarily, he can't wait for news of his beloved Rin when Wolfstar returns; he returns his eyes to the two sparing individuals in the center and part of him wonders why they never mated, they were so perfect for one another, he sighed, yet they never got together and he knew the lengths Kagome had gone to, to make sure it didn't happen any time soon.

He smirked, remembering how she had fought the bonds she had wanted on herself when she went into heat each month, it was even funnier when they both went into heat at the same time.

Shippou had nearly cut her bonds the last time it had happened, so she could go to the one her beast wanted, but in the end he had complied with his mother's wishes knowing how she would torture him if he didn't.

The clash of swords brought him back to reality and the two who were the object of his thoughts, who were currently in a battle of wills it seemed, he smirked, he already knew the outcome of this fight, a few years ago Kagome and Sesshomaru had realized that they were pretty damn equal when it came to battle prowess and power, well with the exception being that she could purify him but that didn't count, they had decided when they noticed the soldiers making bets on who would win, they went in a pattern.

It would be 3 wins for Kagome, 4 wins for Sesshomaru, 6 wins for Kagome, 5 wins for Sesshomaru, 2 wins for Kagome, 3 wins for Sesshomaru, 8 wins for Kagome 7 wins for Sesshomaru; then they would start it over again though every once in a while they would switch so that it would throw off those who had started to figure out what they were doing.

It was Kagome's turn to lose this time and he knew the spar was coming to a close very soon, he knew others would probably challenge Sesshomaru after this or he would challenge someone and Shippou had an idea that he would probably be in the 'ring' next, because Sesshomaru had yet to confront him about his mating Rin.

He gulped, he knew he was in for the beating of his life.

Kagome smirked at Sesshomaru growled, Sesshomaru stared straight at her knowing this was the signal to end the fight, he rushed her once more knocking her katana out of her and knocking her down and he plunged Tokijin into the ground as well and put his claws to her neck, growling, "SUBMIT."

As usual she just growled back, "NEVER" and then he got off her and helped her up, once she stood picked up her katana while Sesshomaru picked up Tokijin and put it in his belt.

There were groans from those who had lost from betting on Kagome.

Sesshomaru then growled for silence and pointed at Shippou, "Shippou you are my next opponent."

Shippou gulped as Miroku patted him on the back, "good luck in there, you are going to need it."

Shippou muttered, "I know," as joined Sesshomaru in the ring of soldiers.

They bowed to one another before Shippou asked, "my lord, what shall be our weapons for this spar?"

Sesshomaru smirked and flexed his claws, "your natural weapons."

Shippou nodded and assumed a fighting stance, right before Sesshomaru came at him still catching him off guard and punching him in the face tossing him a few feet to the other side of the circle, Shippou was up quickly and counterattacking.

Kagome watched from the side lines, smirking, Shippou had had this coming and Kagome knew that Shippou was about to get the beating of his life, for mating Rin without telling Sesshomaru first.

Kagome knew Sesshomaru was happy for Rin and Shippou, the taiyoukai was only doing what came natural as an over protective father, she winced as Sesshomaru kicked Shippou in the side throwing him across the ring again, Shippou would be hurting for a few day from this, though not so much that he couldn't fight if they came across Inuyasha during that time.

Meanwhile Naraku was staring into Kanna's mirror watching Inuyasha and he smirked, so the hanyou can't use tetsusaiga any more, damn, he narrowed his eyes, he would have to send someone to help the insane hanyou, and maybe it was for the best, to make sure Inuyasha didn't betray him.

He summoned Hakudoshi and Kagura to his chambers.

He grinned wickedly at them, "You two will be returning to the other plain to assist Inuyasha."

The two bowed to him and then faded from existence on that plain and materialized next to Inuyasha who yelped and hid behind a tree when he saw them.

Hakudoshi smirked at where Inuyasha was hiding, "you are such a coward, Inuyasha."

Kagura just shook her head and stated, "now you will play nice, for we are here to assist you and make sure everything goes as planned."

Inuyasha just poked his head out from behind the tree and nodded.

She noticed how much more of his pride he had lost with the loss of being able to use tetsusaiga., oh well she thought, he still had his claws, she watched as the shikon shards glinted on his forehead, all she had to do was get that sword away from him and he would be 10 times stronger, and perhaps that was why she and Hakudoshi was here.

Though she worried for Aros she quickly pushed those thoughts from her head, they would only slow her down, she had long ago given up on her freedom, "Hakudoshi we will need a horde of lesser youkai, you ill need to summon them when the times comes."

Hakudoshi nodded to his older sister, "very well, but what are we to do with the cowering idiot?"

Kagura glared at Inuyasha and sighed, "get your ass out from behind that tree now or I will make sure you never have a chance to father any children."

Inuyasha gulped and stepped out from behind the tree.

Kagura nodded, "now let us be gone so we can prepare," she then pulled a feather from her hair and the three got on and flew away.

Meanwhile at the camp Kagome sat a ways from the other soldiers who were still crowded around Sesshomaru and Shippou, she gazed up to the sky and she saw Wolfstar flying towards the camp, that wasn't right he shouldn't be back yet, something was wrong, she thought.

Wolfstar spotted Kagome looking up at him and he raised a hand in greeting and quickly landed.

"What is wrong," Kagome immediately asked.

Wolfstar just sighed and said, "its Sango, she went into labor and things aren't going well, I need to bring both Miroku and Sesshomaru back at once."

She nodded and yelled over the crowd, "SESSHOMARU, MIROKU GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!"

The two in question looked over and when they notice Wolfstar immediately come running over, Shippou when he notices Sesshomaru is no longer pounding on him just lays down on the ground, relieved that his punishment is over, yes he could move if he wanted to, but he was sore in so many places that he just wanted to lay there.

Sesshomaru glared at Wolfstar, "What is going on?"

Wolfstar simply replied, "you and Miroku are required at the palace at once, it is Sango."

Miroku nearly fell to his knees and if it weren't for Kagome catching him under his arm he would have fallen, as his hand went to the pendant that hung around his neck.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I can get the two of us there faster than you can fly, you stay here I will take Miroku to his wife."

Wolfstar nodded and Sesshomaru took Miroku under the other arm and Kagome let go of the arm she was holding, "Miroku, this is going to feel weird, but it is the fastest way to get you to the palace."

Miroku simply nodded.

Kagome and Woldstar watched as Sesshomaru pulled himself and Miroku into an energy ball and flew off in the direction of the palace, Kagome hung her head, wishing she also could be with her sister, but she knew that she could not take away all of the strongest fighters away from the group going after Inuyasha.

Meanwhile Sango was pushing, the first twin was okay and facing the right way to be born, Rin held her hand as she pushed.

A midwife sat between Sango's legs, "I see the head, keep pushing my lady the child is almost here."

Sango screamed as she pushed, the midwife again replied, "good lady Sango the head is free now for the shoulders," as a throaty scream sounded from the infant whose head had just been freed.

Sango grunted and pushed again and felt the child slide from her body, wailing as it is completely free. The midwife cuts the cord and wipes off the child and comes to the side of Sango, "it is a girl."

Sango smiled momentarily, then the midwife hands the child over to another waiting to care for the babies until their mother is ready for them.

Sesshomaru and Miroku landed in the courtyard and Miroku shook the dizziness from his head at being transported in that way, then he took off running in the direction of the birthing chambers, in the direction of his beloved wife, with Sesshomaru right next to him.

Both of the men knew why Sesshomaru had come, if it hadn't been such an emergency Wolfstar would have just asked for Miroku to come, but the fact that Sesshomaru was asked to come said everything about the situation.

They came to the door and were blocked by the female guards.

Inside the birthing chambers, the midwife at Sango's feet felt Sango's stomach, "my lady the child is still turned around, I must turn the child for it to be born," Sango nodded and clenched Rin's hand tighter.

The midwife put her hands into Sango and began the process of turning the child, causing Sango to scream anew in pain.

Miroku glared at the female guards who blocked his way and when he heard Sango's scream, punched them causing their heads to crack together and he opened the door and rushed to Sango's side.

She looked at him and smiled ever so slightly right before another wave of pain hit her, and she screamed again.

The midwife removed her arms from inside Sango, "Okay my lady it is time to push."

Sango pushed and the small baby came out all at once along with much of Sango's blood, once the babe was free of her, she smiled once at Miroku and went unconscious.

The midwife who held the newly born babe looked very worried, the babe was blue and did not scream, and though se had removed the cord immediately from his neck did not breath, the babe was dead.

Sesshomaru had watched from the door way and now stepped forward as one midwife helped remove the placenta and stop the bleeding, Sango would more than likely survive but he already had notice the babe, and the midwife came to him, knowing of his swords powers and watched as he drew Tetsaiga, looking for the minions of the underworld. But he saw nothing, it was already too late for the child and he sheathed Tetsaiga, and shook his head and walked out.

The midwife nodded and wiped off the babe and placed him in his crib and place a sheet over him, next to his sister who was wailing her existence to the world.

Thankfully though Sango lost a lot of blood, they were able to make the bleeding stop, and she slept.

Miroku stood up and look down at his new daughter and though he mourned the loss of his son, her existence was still something to celebrate.

He picked her up gently and she stopped crying and calmed in his arms.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was standing in the door way watching the other 3 of Sango and Miroku's children play, oblivious to the trouble downstairs, Rin came up behind him and stood next to him.

"Adorable aren't they Father?"

Sesshomaru nodded, part of him hurt that he could not save the tiny babe that had been still-born.

He looked at Rin and it finally dawned on him fully the change in Rin's scent, and he stared at her, and simply sat down in the doorway, she was pregnant. Soon his little Rin would be going through the same pains as Sango had just gone through. She wasn't showing yet but he could scent the change in her.

Rin knelt beside him, "Father, what is wrong," she looked at him with concern in her eyes.

He smiled slightly, "Nothing is wrong, Rin, just something very beautiful is happening to you, you are pregnant."

It was Rin's turn to be stunned, and she sat across from him in the doorway.

He smirked, "I'm going to be a grandfather."

He hugged her to him, he would torture Shippou for this but he was truly happy.

The nanny who was caring for 3 children smiled at the two, noone could get her lord to soften like Rin and Lady Kagome did, she had also smelled the change in Rin's scent but had not believed it to be her place to tell the lady.

The nanny now only hoped that her lord would find a mate so he could have pups of his own.


	12. true death and mourning

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 2

Chapter 12

Okay I hope you all like it so far, I wish I was able to update my other stories right now but this is the only one calling me, oh well.

--

Kagura watched the camp from above and noticed that the monk and Sesshomaru were no where to be found, this would be the perfect time to attack, when they were weakest.

Quicky she went to where Hakudoshi, Inuyasha and a horde of lesser youkai waited and nodded to Hakudoshi, and they all set out towards the camp where Kagome and the kitsune and the guards waited.

Kagome suddenly sensed the demonic auras heading their way. She cursed and then yelled to the soldiers, "AT THE READY! A youkai horde is headed our way with Inuyasha."

Quickly, all the soldiers grabbed their weapons and readied themselves for the battle to come.

Shippou rubbed his shoulder and took his place next to Kagome, Hiroshi stood to the other side of her.

Kagome wrapped her tails around her waist in preparation, she also sensed two other auras she had not sensed in a while, Kagura and Hakudoshi's, this would be a hard battle, a challenge especially since Sesshomaru and Miroku were not there.

Wolfstar stood on the other side of Shippou, glaring into the trees where the horde would come from and sure enough out it came though it had surrounded the camp and was attacking from all sides, all soldiers were fighting destroying the lesser youkai that came from all sides of the camp.

Soon while they were fighting, Kagura, Hakudoshi, and Inuyasha came out of the tree line one each three sides of the camp, Kagura to the north, Hakudoshi to the south east and Inuyasha to the South west which was the direction where Kagome, Wolfstar, Hiroshi, and Shippou stood.

As Kagome tore threw a group of lesser youkai she watched as Inuyasha threw down Tetsusaiga and glared evilly at her, as his eyes went red and he transformed to his youkai self.

She yelled at Wolfstar, "help those on the north star wolfstar and Hiroshi and Shippou you two help out against Hakudoshi, Inuyasha is mine!"

The three nodded and ran to help the assigned sides, as Kagome dashed forward to attack Inuyasha who simply knocked her katana out of her hands.

She glared evilly at Inuyasha, "so that is how you want to fight this huh?"

Soon they were exchanging blows rapidly, no one came near the two as they fought for friend or foe they would get hit with a claw or teeth, at the moment they seemed about even but at the rate they were fighting one would make a fatal mistake.

Wolfstar was sending blasts of fire at Kagura and she was blowing it out with her wind, though many of his attacks came very close and Kagura knew she couldn't hold him off forever.

Meanwhile Shippou and Hiroshi were having a hard time with Hakudoshi, at one point Shippou got thrown near where Kagome and Inuyasha fought and where Tetsusaiga lay on the ground. Shippou's own katana had been smashed by Hakudoshi and he grabbed Tetsusaiga which pulsed in his hand surprising him, though noone else saw this he quickly drew it and it transformed for him and he rushed at Hakudoshi, but Shippou not being used to Tetsusaiga had left himself wide open and Hakudoshi threw Hiroshi to the ground and threw his halberd at Shippou's chest, impaling the kitsune, who froze where he stood then fell over, his life blood leaking onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Kagome had pinned Inuyasha to the ground and was strangling him.

Kagura saw these two things and smirked and motioned for more lesser youkai to attack and signaled to Hakudoshi and both of them seemed to fade from existence.

Inuyasha passed out under Kagome and she let her hands go, she couldn't bring her self to kill him at the moment, he would answer their questions before he died.

When she stood up that is when she saw Shippou lying on the ground and she rushed to him. He looked up at her, "Mom I wielded the Tetsusaiga, it accepted me," he coughed up blood and looked up at her with sad eyes, "I'm dying Mom, I don't want to die," he coughed up more blood as Kagome put a miko barrier up around them, which purified all lesser youkai that came near, she tried to heal him but it wouldn't work, tears fell from her eyes as she was forced to watch her adopted son's life spill onto her lap and on to the ground.

The lesser youkai were quickly finished off, then Wolfstar and Hiroshi saw what had happened. That Shippou was dying.

Kagome muttered to herself, where is Sesshomaru when you need him, Shippou looked up at her and smiled, "I love you Mom, tell Rin that I love her too," with that the light faded from his eyes and Kagome howled to the heavens the loss of her adopted son. Wolfstar took off for the castle, hopefully he would get to Sesshomaru in time to be able to save Shippou but something in his heart told him that he would be too late.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was about to leave, Miroku came up to him in the court yard, "Thank you for everything Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sighed, "but I was not able to save your son."

Miroku sighed, "that was not your fault, there was nothing you could do her body had gone into labor to rid herself of the child that was already dead within her, we will mourn him but we will celebrate the joy of our daughter, I am sorry I can not rejoin you out with Kagome, but I feel I am more needed here."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I agree, take care of those two women, and the children."

Miroku smiled, "I will."

With that Sesshomaru formed his youkai cloud around his feet and took off towards the camp where unknown to him Shippou had died, without knowing that he was to be a father.

Wolfstar flew as fast as he could towards the palace and somehow neither Sesshomaru nor Wolfstar noticed one another, as they flew past.

Wolfstar landed at the palace just as Miroku was about to go back inside, "Miroku where is Sesshomaru-sama.?"

Miroku looked confused, "He just left on his youkai cloud."

Wolfstar growled, "damn it," before taking off again, without another word, he knew that unless Sesshomaru hurried Shippou would be truly dead.

He flew as fast as his wings could take him.

However about halfway there, Sesshomaru smelled the blood and formed the energy ball around himself and hurried to the scene.

Kagome still sat with Shippou in her arms and a miko barrier around her and her adopted son, tears flowed freely as she howled her mourning to the heavens.

He rushed to the edge of the barrier, "Kagome let me in!"

Kagome noticed him and let the barrier down as he drew Tetsaiga, only to see the imps of death carry off his son-in-laws soul, he howled and tried to slay them, but he was too late. He fell to his knees, why had Shippou's soul left so quickly, he howled to heavens and Kagome joined her voice with his when she realized they were too late.


	13. dreams and loss

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 2

Chapter 13

I do apologize for killing Shippou, I had an idea and I needed to kill someone Kagome greatly cared about to do it, don't worry that is not the last time you will see Shippou, I promise, do you really think Kagome would allow Shippou to stay dead? Oops I think I said too much… well you will see! Mwahahahahahaahaha…

--

Sesshomaru stared at the unconscious figure of his half-brother who was currently in the dungeon of the palace. He growled in frustration, they had returned to the palace the same day that Shippou had died and would be burying him tonight. Kagome had been inconsolable, he punched a wall. If he had been there Shippou would be alive right now, and if he had not raped her so long ago, she would not have had to deal with the loss of two children, not to mention how Rin was taking it, she had not left her room since she found out, she was always crying and she barely would eat.

He leaned against the wall of the dungeon facing his half-brother, he had come down here for two reasons to take his frustration out on Inuyasha and to get away from all those he believed blamed him for Shippou's true death, he crumbled to the floor and put his arms on his knees, he was not deserving of the title Taiyoukai of the west if he couldn't even protect his own family.

As Sesshomaru sat in the dungeon blaming himself, Kagome sat by the slab they had put Shippou's body on, and shook her head, this couldn't be happening she could not have lost Shippou to Naraku as well. She was exhausted but still she sat there and before she knew it she was asleep.

In her dream she was walking in a cave going deeper and deeper, she was looking for something and only she could get it. A river ran next to her and was flowing in the direction she was headed, and there seemed to be souls in the river, she came to the end of the cave but the river seemed to run right through the wall as if it wasn't even there and she walked straight threw it as well, she kept walking through many caverms which seemed to be filled with people who bowed to her, finally she came to a large chamber, with a throne and resting on the throne was the sword Sou'nga and standing next to the throne was Shippou, who smiled at her and said, "Mother come and save me it was not my time."

She woke up with a start, the dream stayed with her and she felt something calling her so she stood up and transformed to her tiny kitsune form and made her way outside of the palace.

Soon Hiroshi, who had known she had been keeping watch over the form of the dead kitsune came in to check on her but found her no where to be found nor any trace of her, even her scent was gone. Immediately he went to the dungeons where he found his lord sitting on the floor in a state of depression.

"My Lord, Kagome is missing," he announced.

This got Sesshomaru's attention and his head snapped up, "what?"

"She had been keeping watch over the form of the dead kitsune and I went to check on her and she was gone without a trace not even her scent is there," he said.

Sesshomaru stood and was gone in a flash and he came to the room where they had placed Shippou's body and checked for her scent, however Hiroshi was mostly right, she had tried not to leave a trace but in her grief had left the faintest of her scents leading away from the room.

The grief stricken Taiyoukai followed the trail without hesitation.

Meanwhile Kagome had finally found the entrance to the cave in her dream and had transformed back to her humanoid form and began walking down the cave, it was longer than in her dream though once she reached a certain point she started to see the souls in the river beside her. She knew she was getting close now.

Sesshomaru came to the entrance to the cave and everything in his body told him to go back, the chill from this cave was of the world of the dead because Tetsaiga pulsed at his side, why had Kagome come here he wondered, he walked quickly in, purposefully.

Kagome finally came to the place where the cave stopped but the river continued and sighed, something told her once she stepped through she would be completely different, that it would push her to the next level.

Did she truly want to do this, yes she thought this was the only way to save Shippou.

Sesshomaru saw her at the end of the cave and he looked into the river and saw the souls and realized what this cave was, an entrance to the world of the dead, no mortal being could enter and that doorway in front of Kagome and return, he rushed ahead and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Kagome, don't go through with this," he begged.

She looked back at him, "This is the only way to save Shippou."

He would not let go of her arm, "It is not worth giving up your life for his Kagome, please, I need you."

She looked back at him again, and saw a face more torn from grief than her own, "Sesshomaru, I will return, I promise, I don't know how I know this but I will return, you cannot follow me but I must go on, trust me, please, I will come back."

He looked into her eyes and saw only truth and belief in them, silently he let go of her arm, "I will wait here for you."

She nodded leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then turned around and went into the wall.

Sesshomaru sat there, he would not move from that spot until she emerged from the world of the dead.

Wolfstar and Hiroshi came to the cave and followed it to where Sesshomaru sat.

Wolfstar addressed the Taiyoukai, "where is Kagome?"

Sesshomaru simply stated, "she will be back soon."

Hiroshi knelt next to Sesshomaru, "how do you know, my lord?"

Sesshomaru just glared at the hawk, "I trust her now leave me be, I will return when she does. I will not lose another person important to me."

Wolfstar smirked and grabbed Hiroshi by the wing, "Comeon, hawk-boy, we will leave him in peace to wait for her," he smirked as he drug the hawk out of the cave, he knew there was more to Kagome then just her being a youkai miko, this simply proves it.


	14. Sou'nga

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 2

Chapter 14

Don't you think Sesshomaru's being really sweet? giggle So now you get to see what Kagome does in the world of the dead! I am having so much fun with this story, I might actually finish it before the end of the weekend at the rate! I can hope I will keep writing until I hit a writers block. I just hope it lasts for more than just with story, I want to finish at least one more story!

--

Kagome passed threw mist as she came out the other side of the wall, there were people in here, waiting for rebirth, most seemed to be in a meditative state, those who were not bowed to her as she passed among them, and it felt normal, and familiar, she was not sure.

She went through many chambers each looked different, as if each one was a different version of the afterlife, one was a meadow of beauty unsurpassed with flowers with people prancing around it, another was a prison, with cells and people wailing, another yet was fire and brimstone with demons torturing people yet when she passed them even the demons bowed to her, and even another was clouds and golden gates and angels comforting the souls.

She continued to walk through them until she came to the great cavern that had very few souls in it, and those stayed to the edges, she saw a soul standing next to the throne, and as she approached she saw it was Shippou, she had to contain herself from holding him to her. He motioned to throne, "Take up Sou'nga mother, strike me from the world of the dead, since it was not my time I will return to my body."

She nodded and picked up the sword of hell which simply pulsed and said to her, "My lady it is good to see you again."

She smiled and ran the sword threw Shippou's body, he disappeared, and instinctively she knew he had returned to the world of the living. She picked up the harness for Sou'nga and strapped it on her back, and turned to leave, when suddenly two souls approached her, souls she recognized from the their last life; her father and the ancestor who had trained her, she smiled at them and they embraced her and when she went to talk they put a finger to her lips and shook their head, either one stood on either side of her and walked beside her as she went on her way out.

Meanwhile in the palace Shippou had taken his first breath and started panicking over where he was, and sighed when he recognized the stones of the palace, it had worked he was alive again. Now all he had to do was tell everyone that for he knew it would be a while before Kagome returned to the palace, for she would have to actually travel back here.

Rin got out of her bed, tears still falling from her eyes, as she left her room intent on going to Shippou's body, and saying her final goodbyes, when she saw him sitting up and breathing on the stone slab she fainted dead away.

Shippou smirked, and went to her and held her, very much glad he wasn't dead, and when he got near her he caught her change in scent, and hugged her tighter to him, he had come so close to never knowing his own child, he swore it would be a long time before he left this plain for good.

He hadn't understood why Kagome was able to bring him back or how he knew that she could, he just did once he had died, he really didn't want an explanation either, it was the work of the kamis is what he believed he was back was all that mattered.

Sesshomaru stared at the wall, he would wait for the rest of his natural existence for her to come back through that wall. He was not going to lose her, he would do what ever he had to to keep her next to him, even if it meant giving her up to another man.

Meanwhile, her father handed her a box right before they hit the wall and then the two souls shooed her out.

She stepped out of the wall and sure enough the first thing she sees is Sesshomaru sitting there, when he sees her he immediately stands up and embraces her. She had to quickly move the box out of the way so it wasn't squished, and embraced him back.

He let her go and she smiled at him, "I am sorry I had to worry you Sesshomaru."

He shook his head, "you came back which is all that matters."

With that they started walking out of the cave and when he looked back at her is when he noticed it, Sou'nga, the sword of hell, his father's third sword, what was Kagome doing with it, he thought, "Kagome, why do you have Sou'nga?"

She shrugged, "I am not sure but it feels right on my back, and it seems to respect me."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow but nodded his head and they walked the rest of the way out of the cave and when they emerged it was very bright outside.

She smiled into the light ,"Everything feels so much better now."

Sesshomaru looked down and replied, "I am sorry I was not there to revive Shippou right away."

Kagome looked at him and shrugged, "it is fine, you had to make sure that Sango remained in this world, Sango is not one meant to die during childbirth, she should either die of old age of die fighting, she wouldn't be happy any other way."

He looked at her and knew he truly didn't deserve such a forgiving woman.

_**And that is the end of Part 2**_

_**Look for part 3 or the courtship of Kagome, coming soon!**_

_**Oh I am so evil aren't I? ending it here just felt right. I promise I will at least have chapter one and two out with in two days of posting this chapter.**_


End file.
